Forever Fate
by DESTINYSARA
Summary: S#2 Sequel to Raining Fire. Rejoin Major General Amy Adams of Tech Com as she travels back in time to the pre-Judgment Day era to join forces with the Connors in an action packed story about survival. They race against the clock to destroy Skynet before it ever exists. The fate of the human race depends upon them for if they fail, 8 billion lives will be lost and Skynet will reign.
1. Prologue

Amy backed away from the burning pit where the Turk was dying for it's premature crime against humanity. Sarah, Derek, Cameron, John and Amy starred at the piece of machinery. When it was reduced to nothing they left it's sight. Cameron started to clean up the mess. Amy discarded pieces of the Turk, and put away the thermite. Sarah went back in the house.

Derek stalled around, wanting to talk with Amy alone. John slowly made his way back to the house, observing the new person. Cameron finished cleaning the area and went back to the house. Amy turned around . Looking down at her shoes then back, smiling at Derek. "What?""You're here to dispose of Skynet right?" He asked. "Piece by Piece, program after program." She stated. Derek looked at her funny and said "You look like crap." "Aww, I've missed you too." Derek looked down and nodded. She knew him so well. He asked "Where are you staying?" "Classified." She grinned. "I'll be around, I'm going to pay Ellison a visit." She walked through the gate.

Back in the house. Sarah, John and Cameron were waiting for Derek to come in. Once inside the house, Sarah asked "Where did Amy go?" "Who's Amy?" John asked quizzically. Major General Amy Lynn Adams with the 132SSC, Resistance Weapons Specialist, Operational Specialty Tech-Com. Cameron said mechanically. Everyone turned to her puzzled . "What?, you asked for information." John shook his head and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Who is she, Derek?" Sarah asked putting expression on his name. "She is a good fighter and a trusted friend. She is the best chance of taking Skynet down, she lives for her job and she does it well." She said she is going to talk with Ellison."Derek said. "She'll get arrested." Sarah stated. "It's nothing she can't handle." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 1: Babylon

Amy went to a phone booth and looked up the number for the F BI. Pretending to be an agent, she asked for Ellison. The recipient said he had stepped out for lunch at the restaurant down the street. Amy hung up and left her apartment. She made it to the restaurant, Ellison was by himself. _Good_ She thought. He paid his tab and started to walk out of the door. After he made it outside, Amy walked up next to him, close enough for them to be considered a couple. Ellison was a little surprised about her closeness. "Keep walking, Ellison." Amy calmly said. James looked startled. "What do you want?" "Answers." Amy stated. Chuckling, Ellison said. "Me too. I'll help you if you help me." "I need to know what you know about the Turk, besides it's cut in half." "And I need to know where the Connors are." Amy stopped. Looking at Ellison she said. "I cannot tell you that, pick another question." Ellison looked down and then back at her. "Cannot or will not?"  
Ellison's phone goes off.  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring  
"Agent Ellison?" Ellison said gruffly.

"This is Catherine Weaver, we still have our appointment at 4pm, FBI headquarters?"  
Amy perked up, listening intently. "Yes, we are." Ellison shut the phone. "It was nothing. Just business." Amy knew better. "You are lying."Amy said. "She has the Turk. You need to give me the Turk." Amy demanded. "No." Ellison said simply. "That computer blew up the world and I saw it and I heard it. I saw the world burn, I heard the screams." Ellison grabbed her right arm and turned it toward him.  
She knew what he was looking for. The bar-code tattoo was in his sight and he dropped her arm, smirking. "You never heard or saw anything. You made it up. You and the rest of the what is it called? Ah resistance fighters. What year are you from?" He asked almost laughing at her.  
She couldn't take it. Amy decked him and just before she walked away she answered him."2027." Amy made her way back to the Connors making sure no one followed her. Checking her watch, it said 2:00pm. Only Sarah and Derek would be there. Amy walked through the front gate. She was 25ft from the porch when Sarah opened the door. She stood there waiting for her, not judging but watching curiously. Not sure to completely trust her, Amy proceeded to the porch, slowly. Sarah Connor was an ally but very intimidating. After all, she was Sarah Connor; Mother of the Future. Amy made it to the porch. She stood right next to Sarah. "How did it go?" Sarah asked. "He is working with Catherine Weaver: ZeiraCorp CEO. They are up to something and I know she has the Turk. We need to move and do it fast." Amy answered. Sarah looked pissed. "You're not going to hit me , are you?" "Hit you, I don't know the first thing about you." Sarah exploded. Amy had a slight smile on her face as she asked. "Not even if you know that I'm from the future?" Sarah rolled her eyes and said. "Not another one." Amy couldn't help it, she burst into laughter and brought out Derek. Derek looked stunned. Sarah was laughing too, Amy was out of control. "What happened?" He asked. Ellison is going to have meeting with Weaver, a big shot who has the Turk and plan to use it to the full potential.." Sarah answered. " "The meeting is a 4 we need to go." Amy said regaining her composure.


	3. Chapter 2: Catherine Weaver

Amy drove with the speed of a mad woman. She weaved in and out, constantly looking in the rear view mirror."We are not being followed or shot at, Amy." Derek said, thinking out loud. "Yeah, I know. It's weird." She pulled up to the building and they got out. They went around back to a vent and crawled in.

Amy went in first and led the others through the vents going above each and every room trying to find Ellison and Weaver. Second floor, third room on the right were their targets. Amy noticed them talking over the Turk and over her. Derek slides up next to her and goes closer to the vent to hear. "Be careful, Derek. Not too close." Amy whispered." Derek." Sarah warned. The vent gave away and Derek fell through to the floor. Ellison and Weaver backed away from the man lying on the ground. Ellison immediately looked up at Amy and Sarah and back down to Derek, he knew who they were and why they were there. Amy jumped down, hit Ellison in the face with her fist, knocking him to the ground. Weaver turned to run and Sarah jumped down on top of her, pushing her to the ground. The other FBI agents and participants of the meeting ran out the door carrying the Turk.  
Noticing they carried the Turk, Sarah and Amy went after them. Ellison stood back up and pulled his gun. He aimed for Sarah but couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Sarah grabbed one of the men by his ankle and pulled him down. The machine fell too, a piece came out of it. Amy seized the piece of metal and stuck it in her boot. Sarah, Amy and Derek subdued all the FBI agents on the floor. They high-tailed it out the back door. Ellison followed while Weaver picked up her machine and took it for repairs. Amy, Sarah and Derek drove away. Turning in her driver's seat, Amy said to Ellison. " You know I am not crazy, you believe me. If you didn't, you would have pulled the trigger."

Amy reaches 40MPH but the FBI is chasing them. Checking her speed Derek yells. "Now would be a good time to floor it." They make a full circle around the FBI headquarters and Amy backs into a corner, the cars in front of her have just enough room to get by. Speeding by, Amy gets through. She continues till she gets to the interstate. _Great, just great. everyone is slow today._ Amy thought. Not being in a good mood, she passed every car and swerved in front of the other cars in the opposite lane. The chase continued 6 miles before running into road work. A worker went to cross the road and quickly moved back as Amy went speeding along. The road was blocked but she got by on the shoulder. The Feds. didn't stop in time and 3 cars hit the block head on and totalled. Amy drove 4 miles to Santa Monica. She sped through the exits and deep into the city She picked an old skyscraper, that had an alley behind it. Amy spun the car down the alley and let Derek and Sarah out. "Take this." She said and she removed the metal from the inside of her boot and gave it to Sarah. Amy spun off again and went West on 64 to a Audi car lot. She pulled up to the service side and went out inspecting cars. A salesperson saw her and offered her a 30 minute ride in one car. Taking the keys to a white, small car she took off back to get Sarah and Derek. Pulling up in the same place she yelled. "Get in, lets go." Jumping into the car they set off back home. 10 miles from home, Amy pulled the car off on the side of the town road. " They will be looking for me driving, you need to go home, I can walk from here." Derek looked stunned and Sarah just nodded. Amy started jogging, like back in boot camp. Slow but it gets you there in one piece. She jogged for 15 minutes before silver car pulled up. "Do you need a ride?" The driver asked. "No thanks." The car hung back , then floored it. It pulled out in front of her and the driver stepped out; Ellison. He dangled a pair of cuffs from his hand.


	4. Chapter 3: Under Fake Arrest

Amy knew she was too tired and stressed out to try to run. Ellison calmly walked up to her and grabbed her right arm, cuffed it and did the same with her left. He tugged at her arm, as stared off into space. He opened the left back door and placed her inside. Ellison got in the driver's seat and took off. About 4 miles down the road, Ellison looked in the rear view mirror at Amy. _"She looks miserable."_ Ellison thought. Amy had hung her head. "I'm not a bad person, I just couldn't let the world burn. Couldn't watch it again." Amy said pitifully. "I know." Ellison said under his breath.

Sarah and Derek reached home about 6pm. They detoured an hour to throw off the cops that may have followed them. Sarah shut off the engine, and they went into the house. Sarah walked in first, followed by Derek. The kitchen was quiet, except for John and Cameron doing their homework on the table. "Where is Amy?" Sarah asked. John looked up and Cameron said "She is not here, she hasn't been here since yesterday." "What? She was supposed to be here, by now. She would've come back here." Derek explained.

They had been driving for a while, when Amy fell asleep. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake. Ellison woke her and lead her out of the car by her cuffed arms. Amy stood up and looked around; She was not at FBI or Jail. She was at a house. Ellison took Amy up to the door, unlocked it and pulled her inside. He closed the door and sat her down on the couch. Then he pulled up a chair and sat in it. "Alright lets get started." "I'll even let you go first." Ellison said. "Why didn't you take me to the FBI or to jail?" Amy asked. "Because I'm going to let you go. I couldn't let you go at headquarters but I gave you a head start. I didn't follow you at the chase."Ellison finished. Amy looked shocked. "You still had them chase us?" Amy continued. "Yes, but for appearances. Can't have them think I'm on your side or I believe you." Amy nodded. "What will you tell them about me?" Amy asked. "They will think I picked up a lady who had car trouble and took her to a gas station." "Do you mind If I ask why you believe us.?" "Not at all." Ellison said cheerfully. "I found the T888 hand and well, it was real. I saw a man take on my swat team and withstood their firing and he killed all of them but me. No human can do that." Amy had pulled handcuffed arms under her butt and over her legs, bringing them to her lap. Ellison stood up and unchained her. "You have escaped from chains before?" "I was a prisoner at a Skynet workcamp. I was chained to the floor and I escaped." Feeling uncomfortable about the subject, Amy asked. "Can I go now, Are we finished?" "Yes you can go." "You sure do get lucky, Mrs. Adams." Amy turned around stunned. Trying to hide it she said "I get lucky alot."  
Sarah, Derek and John hacked into the FBI files. They were looking for a record of Amy's arrest. They found none. "Well she isn't arrested yet." Sarah said hopefully. The backdoor opened and Amy stepped in. "Where have you been?" Sarah and Derek asked. "I got arrested for half an hour." "Ellison let me go ." "Impossible." Derek said. "Unless, he believes us." Sarah chimed in. She turned to Amy who nodded and said." He believes us and he, some how knows my name."

"Did you tell him your name?" Sarah asked. "No." Thinking Derek said "did the other you do something?" "I don't think so." "What is her/your last name?" John asked, correcting himself. "Adams." Amy said sadly. John typed in her answer and turned the computer her way. It was a newspaper article she knew all too well. She had that article on her fridge at her home; she and her team had saved a small village from destruction in Iraq. She had been on the news with her team that morning. Amy walked away. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. She flipped on the tv.


	5. Chapter 4: Keeping Up Appearances

Amy flipped through several channels till she got to the news. Sure enough it was there. An interview with her team and of her talking about them. Sarah and Derek walked in the room. They watched her closely and sat down near her. They turned their attention to what she was watching. Amy was laughing and telling the story while adjusting her gun on her shoulder. She was wearing her old uniform and was so happy. Amy sighed loudly. She had missed the old her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Sarah said sympathetically. To change the mood, Derek laughed. "Nice gun, mine was bigger."Amy returned to her self and smacked Derek on the top of his head. They decided after all said and done they needed a break. Sarah was stressed, Derek was bored and Amy was grieving for her past life.

Amy soon fell asleep on the couch. Derek continued to watch tv but lowered the volume so he would not wake her. Sarah got up and looked back at the two. She smiled when she noticed Derek kept changing between watching tv and watching Amy. She went into the kitchen and a glass of water. She leaned up against the sink, sipping it, trying to find out their connection. "You guys done with your homework?" Sarah asked. "I am." Cameron stated and got up from the table. "I'm not." John said annoyed. "Well finish and we'll go to the mall." Sarah said and set the glass aside. Cameron walked into her room and fixed her hair and makeup. Sarah walked by her room and saw her fixing her face. She couldn't help but stare alittle.

They got to the mall about 8pm. It was quiet, and there were not many people there, Sarah's favorite reason to go late at night. Cameron wanted to look at clothes. Sarah let her take over the trip and walked over with her. Cameron picked out a few things that Sarah had disagreed to. Cameron picked up a green sun-dress and tried it on. Sarah laughed and shook her head. "That is defiantly not you." After a few more hours, Sarah, John and Cameron left the mall with only a few things. Sarah was mad at Cameron imitating people and John was annoyed he had to spend hours looking at girl clothes and makeup. The drive home was tense. They made it home around 11pm. They went into the house and began putting things away, "John you should go to bed, it's 11 and you have school tomorrow." John shrugged and walked to his room. Cameron took her cloths and makeup to her room. Sarah starred at Derek and him. "What is up with the two of you?" She nodded to the still sleeping form of Amy. "It's like she is your girlfriend at times and sometimes she is like your mother. So what is it between the two of you?" Laughing, Derek said. " She was the first person I met after Judgment Day. She is my best friend and my adopted sister you could say. More formally my babysitter of the past 16 years." Not letting Sarah take it in, he laughed at the flow of old memories and walked to the couch. He layed down on the floor and covered himself with a sheet. Still wanting to vent she went to Cameron's room.

Cameron was attempting to undo her makeup and hair. Sarah walked into the room. "Why do girls dress up anbd wear makeup?" Cameron asked. "Well they usually do it to impress a guy." Sarah said somewhat annoyed over talking about girl stuff with Cameron. "You wear nice things and fix your makeup, do you have someone to impress?" Cameron asked quizzically. "No I don't." Sarah rather angry. Cameron stopped with her hair and turned to Sarah. "You seem to be trying to get Charley's attention and sometimes you seem to be after Derek." Cameron said flattly. Sarah slapped her face. She knocked her against the wall and proceeded to hit, punch and kick her. Cameron pushed Sarah away from her and Sarah hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 5: Smoothing The Ridges

Amy made her bed. She had been in the human camp for about a year now and she was really getting to like her roommate, Cameron. They had spent everyday together since meeting in Century. Amy had to admit Cameron was alittle off. Sometimes she acted like a normal teenage girl and other times, she could act more mechanical than a girl.

March 14th, 2020 7pm

Amy and Cameron went out on patrol to look for other survivors and to gather information on Skynet and it's prisoners in the work-camps. They didn't get too far when they were spotted. The HK's lights flashed on them, pointing them out to every machine in sight. Two T888s a few miles away opened fire at them. Ducking behind a heap of ash and debris, Amy and Cameron took shelter. A few shots with a plasma rifle and the T888s were gone. Ash drifted down were the Terminators were and a piece of the CPU floated to the ground, smashed beyond repair.

Cameron picked up the broken CPU and looked at it with great interest. She was about to place it back on the ground, when Amy grabbed the hand holding it. " No, no, we can use that. If we keep it we can read it and gather intell." Taking the CPU from her, Amy slips it into her pocket.

Back home, Amy takes the CPU to a computer in their control center and proceeds to hook it up. Cameron stands close by keeping a close watch on her every move. Amy began hacking into the chip and with her every step, Cameron seemed intensely interested. Smirking, Amy asked her, "Have you never seen one hacked before?" " I have seen it several times." Cameron replied. Looking over her shoulder, "Then why so interested?" Cameron remained quiet and stared at the screen. Rolling her eyes, Amy turned back around and increased the power. The screen went into a frenzy of static and choppy images of machines, factories and work-camps. Slowing each of the frames down 2-3 notches, Amy was able to make sense of some of it. It seems the triple 8 had been at some of the work-camps and had helped interrogate prisoners. Peering into the 23rd shot, it took her to a scene of interrogation between the triple 8 and a teenage girl. Amy stared closer into the screen and Cameron stepped closer, looking with interest. Zooming deeper into the screen, Amy was able to see the T 888 shine a small light on the young girl. A moment later, the young girl's face was visible. Cameron had moved in close behind Amy before she could be whirled around shock on her face . Before Amy could move from her seat, Cameron abruptly cut her off with a blow to the face, knocking her to the floor.

Amy moved to get off the floor but Cameron had pinned her down. A foot on the abdomen and a hand around her neck and mouth, she couldn't move an inch. Slowly as Amy was losing consciousness, Cameron bent down to her and her eyes flashed a bright blue. Amy had only a split second of shear terror before her vision went dark.


	7. Chapter 6: Missing Person

Amy had been missing for 3 months. A search party had been formed and resulted in the loss of 5 people and no Amy. Not wanting to risk more lives, the party had given up.

[dream sequence]  
 _July 18, 2032_  
 _Amy was running in between piles of debris and had jumped over a rift into a sunken valley like a ditch, trying desperately to lose whatever chased her. A stumble over a rock, brought her to her feet. Glancing up, she could see a friend of hers standing there in the light from the machines. A short cry of metallic creaking and Amy ran over to her friend and shoved them out of the way. A quick shot and it was over. Amy laid on the ground motionless. Amy had died._

When Amy came to several hours later her vision was fuzzy. When it became clear to her, she could make out the distinct face of Cameron.  
Scared and shocked, Amy moved away from the girl and fell down due to her bonds on her arms and legs. Cameron sensed her moving and crawled toward Amy. Amy could see she was tied up as well. Cameron laid next to Amy and settled down stealing glances at her. Amy could see the complete outlook of her face, her deep brown eyes and in them, fear.

Amy took a glance around the room then back at the girl. She took a nod at herself and began chewing on her bonds. "What are you?" The girl asked Amy."I'm doing what... I'm trained to do." In a quick moment, she was free. Moving near the girl, Amy bent down to the girl's level and held our for her hand, Amy began to untie her. "no, no. Don't untie me, they'll see, they'll see!" "Relax, relax." Amy covered her mouth. "Ssshhhh... Now they'll hear you." With a quick twist of the bonds, they came loose.  
Amy took her arm and raised it up till she felt the blood flow down.  
"What's your name?" Amy asked.  
"Allison...Allison Young."

"Well, we're going to have to run, Allison."  
Allison just nodded and stood up to meet Amy's level. Amy moved toward the door and pressed her head to it, listening. When no sound was heard, she jumped to the small ledge with the barred windows. She began beating on the bars, making a loud noise. It didn't take long before the machines unlocked the door and went to drag her away from the window. Amy jumped down off the ledge to the ground when the Terminator lunged forward and gave the barred window the punch meant for Amy. Allison ran toward the open door, she almost made the door when she remembered to go back and pulled Amy from the floor."Lets go."

The Terminator turned toward them and went to move in, a step later and the terminator turned back to it's left hand which was caught in the bars. Allison and Amy ran down the long hall, scurrying between the doors like mice in order to avoid the terminators. Less than 200 ft from the end of the hall, an arrogantly quick turn around a door bumped Amy's side. The terminator turned it's attention from surveillance of the 400ft stretch of land to the Starboard side of the stern. "Oh Shit." Amy whispered. "Run, Allison, run, run!"

Both women ran to the end of the boat turned around, the machine was coming quickly. Both climbed to the top of the stern's edge. Allison dived off first. Amy took a deep breath and glanced at the horizon, it should be day, but there is no day here. "No dawn for mankind, only despair." Amy said and took another deep breath before she dived into the black ocean.


	8. Chapter 7: If I Could Walk On Water

_July 16, 2032_

 _The dust and ash settled on the battlefield. Silence crept in and then a cheer of joy and excitement exploded. 30,000 people surrounded in a circle, cheering._

Amy pulled herself onto the shore. She turned back, Allison had not followed her. Amy dived back into the ocean and came up twice for air. Allison wasn't in the water.  
"Allison?!" "Allison?!" Amy called louder.

When Allison came to, she was in a small room. She had been seated in a chair and tied in it. Above her was a small lamp light, glowing very brightly in her eyes.  
A figure moved in the shadows. "Tell me your name." It demanded at her. "Why Bother?"  
"Tell us your name or we'll make one up." The voice answered more persistently. "Good, love to hear it." Allison sneered.  
Just then a terminator emerged and pinned down her right arm. It took a pen and branded her arm with a bar-code tattoo. Allison fainted.

Amy crawled on the shore, exhausted and looked up, the sky had lightened up as a red sun rose in distance. Amy forced herself up and ran away from the camp. She made it about 5 miles when she became so exhausted, she passed out on the ground.

 _Amy stood at the edge of the mountains watching a streak of white fall from the sky and as it landed on the City of Angels, Amy let out a piercing screech._

Amy woke up to the sun's warm rays glowing on her face. She eased herself up to her feet. Amy looked out at the surroundings and took them in. The way the sun reflected on metal from the power-downed terminators made the scenery look more gloomy than usual. The clouds were starting to gather and darken. The wind picked and whipped around, causing Amy's red hair to stream across her face. She pulled herself up the hill of rubble and debris. Amy took one look back at the sad sight of L.A. The skyscrapers were in ruin and all signs of life had been destroyed. The smoke was so thick, she couldn't make out her starting point. She grabbed a slab of rock and it loosen up, rolling down and taking her with it. Amy let go quickly and the rock rolled over her hand cutting it. Amy recoiled her hand and ripped the bottom of her shirt, tieing it around her wound. She made it up to the top of the hill. Amy walked forward to get away from the top of the hill was a flattened terrain a little brighter than the rest of L.A. There were broken and scorched trees on both sides. Thunder rumbled and she looked up. The first of the rain began to fall on her face and instead of turning from it, she leaned into it, holding her head high. The rain covered her face, then her hair and finally it soaked her. The rain water felt so clean and fresh, it seemed to wash her troubles away and Amy closed her eyes

 _March 31, 2005_

 _*Knocks on the door* "Hey, are you going drown in there?" Sam asked._  
 _Amy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "No, just thinking." "Well, I'm thinking you're going to prune in there." Sam joked. Amy nodded, dried herself and changed her clothing. Claire and Claira sat on her bed while Sam braided their light red hair but once they saw her, they quickly jumped up and ran over to her, one twin hugging each leg. Amy laughed and looked up at Sam who smiled faintly then began to look worried. Amy noticed the ground was moving and pulled the girls away from her._

Amy opened her eyes and the ground on which she was standing soft, from the rain fell in and swallowed her whole.


	9. Chapter 8: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Amy fell through the ground's trap door and landed some feet below the surface. She managed to land on her ass and took in her surroundings once the dust cleared. Surrounding her were eight T888s pointing plasma rifles at her, their laser marks dotted her head red.

Fainter than a whisper Amy said "Whoops."  
The T888s moved in and Amy slowly stood up. The machines stood still and stared at her as if measuring her worth to the humans and her threat level. Amy kicked the main terminator in the head and jumped up over it's head to avoid being it. She twirled her body and rolled in the air, landing like a cat behind the machines. Amy took off running at full speed down the tunnels until they split into two tunnels. Panicking at the sound of approaching metal, Amy ran right straight to a dead end. She frantically pulled the mud from the wall and climbed into the side of the wall. Amy covered herself up with the mud from the floor and tried to blend in.

Two of the terminators followed down the tunnel and scanned for life forms.

Unlucky for Amy, the terminators spotted her and drug her from her hiding space. they proceeded to drag her by her arms down the tunnel as she fought back. Breaking through the muddy walls of the tunnel was a woman about 5"6", she had pushed through the wall too hard causing her to go through and hit the other side of the wall. The T888s, hearing the noise turned and in so doing dropped Amy who ,fell to the floor with a thud. Shaking the move off, the woman stood back up to find her new surroundings to be much worse than her last. Amy turned and stood up to face the terminators and the intruder. The terminator stood identifying the woman's threat level as she kicked it in the head. Using the distraction, Amy punched the second terminator in the face. The woman grabbed the terminator's plasma rifle and shot it in the face multiple time till the endoskeleton was severely cracked and the CPU destroyed. Amy managed to push her terminator to the ground with a few punches and kicks.

Once on the ground, the intruder proceeded to take the butt of the gun and repeatedly bashed the machine's "Skull" into pieces and the CPU turned to dust. Shocked, Amy backed away from the woman and remains of the endo. She had seen that done to a machine before but only by one person and she had died, right?  
The sound echoing in the distance shook her from her thoughts as she knew the other machines wee alerted and coming. The woman stood back up and with a tug of Amy's wrist, ran down the tunnels.

Back at the base, John had paced and paced for the last two months and now he had come to terms with the inevitable news. Amy had not been found, heard of, or seen in weeks. With news like that in this day and age, the person was dead. His army, his family and his most valued friends, all were reported as turning "Into thin air withought a trace." John shook his head to rid himself of the thought of losing another person even if he had already known. He threw some papers on the floor and stormed out of the room. At the edge of the room standing just outside of the door, a man about mid-20's with dark hair peered into the room and then to the papers on the ground. Quietly, he walked into the room and gathered the papers up in his hands. He placed them on the desk withought reading them and went to leave the room when he spotted a picture on still left on the floor. Carefully, he picked it up and looked at the woman in the photograph. A young woman, sitting in a red Jeep with a dog next to her. He looked closely at her black hair and then to her green eyes. She was looking off to the side of the camera, she had a look of great sadness to her and he couldn't help but stare longer.

Amy stood frozen for a minute or two just trying to catch up with what had just happened then she turned around and followed the woman down the tunnel. They ran down the tunnel, Amy chasing after the woman with a million questions running in her head. Amy shook her head and shouted at the woman "Hey wait up!" The woman whose was far ahead of Amy shouted back "No. You run faster!"Amy huffed and puffed running down the tunnel after the woman, finally catching up to her. They made it out of the tunnel, up a set of stairs and opened a flap of cardboard covering it to the smoky air of outside. They ran out across the ground dodging the lights from the HKs flying just east of them. The woman jumped into a small crater made when the bombs fell on Judgment Day. Amy took a last look around to secure their location when the woman reached out, grabbed her left leg and jerked her into the small whole. Amy fell in and pulled herself back up. The woman was surveying their surroundings; the whole was a few feet deep. The woman moved further east, searching the dark with her hands till she found what she had been looking for. A small latch on the floor, partially covered with dirt was sticking up from the ground. She smiled to herself and motioned for Amy to come to her, when Amy was close enough she stepped on the soft spot and they both fell a foot to a small open area underground. The woman picked herself up and went to an area near the west wall, dusted off the dirt and pulled up a three foot long case. Amy got up and went near the area and watched the woman open the case revealing the trunk stuffed with guns of every shape and size with accessories and ammo. Amy just smiled and shook her head. _Yeah, she's Sarah all right. Same height, structure, hair and eyes. Then again who besides Sarah would have a secret underground lair with a trunk full of guns and ammo? Sarah_ turned around and gave her a look. _"Would you do something or do you need another minute wasting time discussing something with your other self?"_ Amy shrugged nervously and moved away from her. "Thank You." Sarah muttered. Amy wandered around the dark room, glancing at Sarah every few minutes. After getting her things in order Sarah sat back against the wall and Amy copied her. The two women sat apart listening to the sounds of the war and soon they both fell asleep.

Sarah pulled herself awake at the faint sound of scratching at metal . She grabbed her shotgun next to her and cautiously walked towards the door. Amy continued to dream as Sarah began whispering irritably at her through gritted teeth "Get up… God dammit, Get up."Sarah turned her head to Amy as a T1000 dropped to the floor in front of her. The noise, startled Sarah and she turned back around as the machine formed a machete with its right arm and impaled Sarah through the gut. Blood poured through her lips. Sarah awake and her head shot straight up. Out f breath, she looked around frantically. Amy was still sleeping but had laid down and curled up to the wall. Sarah scoffed at her. " _How could a soldier of her rank be so careless to fall asleep and leave the hideout unprotected?"_  
Sarah fought her tiredness and kept herself awake. Amy listened to what she perceived as rain. Slowly, she awoke and lifted her head, then the rest of herself. She wandered around the hideout, looking for Sarah. She listened as the sound grew louder and louder. Picking up a rifle, she opened the door to the outside and stuck her head out, watching the rain. Slyly she smiled, it was beautiful. She closed her eyes and let the wind gently blow her hair and face. She grinned and suddenly her smile started to fade. The wind picked up and the sky turned orange and red with fire. In the distance she heard a scream and lunged forward. Amy took off in a run, toward the flames. She was breathing in the smoke and closed her eyes as they began burning due to the heat and flying ash. Amy's pace began to slow until she was almost crawling and then she looked up. The flames swept over her and she woke up screaming as loud as she could.


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmare or Reality?

Amy woke up screeching and was abrubtly cut off by a blow to the head. Amy turned around to see Sarah standing over her. "shut up will you?" "You'll alert them." Sarah walked away back to her pile of guns and ammo muttering. "I'm sorry." Amy whispered. "Yeah, You're sorry alright." Sarah snorted at her. Amy pulled herself up and took another glance around the room before she started helping Sarah clean and stockpile the weapon's cache. "So,... we"re we headed?" Sarah stopped and looked up at her " back into the fight." She answered. Amy nodded, grabbed a few weapons and went back into the open air, following Sarah.

They went out to the open and dashed across the battlefield, guns blazing down any metal they could find. They spent the early morning hours knocking over cans and shooting HKs out of the night sky. Amy began mumbling some numbers after each shot. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked her.  
"Counting how many shots it takes to kill each of them. So far it takes one to take down an arieal HK, two for a ground assult, three for a triple 8 and too many for a T1000." Sarah smirked. "Well if you'd hit them in the right place it would only take one shot per machine, you're just wasting ammo."  
"Well okay, Grandma. I'd like to see you do it." Amy sneered. "Fine and dont call me grandma." Sarah agreed and took her plasma rifle and fired at the machines around them. With three shots, she eliminated three triple 8s, one for each shot. Amy grinned and Sarah caught her look. "Don't get cocky. We may be winning the war but it is not over yet." "Yes, Ma'am." Amy muttered.

Sarah rolled her eyes and trudged forward . "Come on." Amy ducked as a HK flew over her head and took aim. 1… 2… 3…. And she pulled the trigger hitting the wing, creating an explosion as it fell to the ground. Amy grinned as Sarah took off forward to scout out the remains. A shove from behind knocked Amy to the ground. She was rolled over to her back as a hand grabbed her throat and pulled her up by it. Amy stared at the grim skeletal smile of the terminator. Slowly, her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as everything fades to darkness.

Amy woke to a dimly light room, handcuffed to a floor. She pounded her left hand on the floor till it bled and she let out a horrific scream.

Several hours later she awoke to another poorly light room, tied to a chair. A dark figure emerged from the dark. The sound of metal scraping on concrete sent shivers down her spine. A smiling skeleton approached her and waved a black lighted rod over her tattoo. The terminator looked from the rod to Amy's face. She smirked as it wrapped its hand around her throat. "Recognize me now huh? She sneered. "Where is the base?" It asked. "Fúck you!" She yelled. "Your cause is lost. Skynet will win this war."

Amy held her head high and met it's eye level. "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."


	11. Chapter 10: Broken

Amy sat in her small cubicle of a room as the machine walked away. She looked over at her right arm. It was bent at a funny angle. Broken. She couldn't tell how many places. Her left stung but not nearly as badly. Moving it was impossible. Slowly she rose to her feet only to collapse again. Couldn't move, couldn't breathe.. Sounds shifted. The metal door opened again. A T800 stalked up to her and grabbed her neck.

Amy sneered. "You haven't won a thing and you never will even if every human dies. We live on. You can turn my family into ash, I found a new one. You can line my friends up in a work camp and kill them off and I'll fight harder. You can take everything from me but my spirit because being human has nothing to do with my skin, or blood and organs, or the hormones and chemicals in my brain or whatever the **** you think it is. It's the strength of a human heart, the measure of ones' soul. " The pressure on her neck increased and she passed out.

April 19th, 2011

Amy stared dazily at the man across from her. An older man, he seemed quite at ease with she was no threat to him. Fool.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Adams?"

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know you. Why you were found sneaking into a highly secretive military facility, armed with explosives."

She smirked. "I was trying to stop the end of the world."

He put his pen down. "Eleborate please."

Amy rolled her eyes and stared at the calender. The date she knew all too well.

You want to know who I am? I'm the girl who was orphaned at 18, due to some plane crash in the carribbean sea. I'm the girl who joined the military when I graduated high school because it meant a job where they took care of me and kept me away so my brother wouldn't have to drop out of college because he couldn't afford to care for two people. I wanted him to have a good life."

"And did he?"

"Of course. He graduated with honors and married a colleague. Nice house 'N car. Good salary job. Couldn't have kids though…. One thing he missed. I picked the Marines because that's the branch my boyfriend picked and I wanted to be with somebody I knew. A few months in he asked me to marry him and I agreed because I didn't want to be alone."

"Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I loved him. He was my everything."

"Then what happened?"

"I ended up pregnant and left the Middle East to have my kids…. Twin girls. I switched from active field work to a desk job, which I hated and later left to be a recruiter. Thought I had it all. Two-story house, expensive car, a good husband, happy and healthy kids and a job I loved."

"What was missing?"

"I liked being out on the battlefield. It made me happy to actually be fighting, It made me feel alive. So, I left my kids with my brother and I went back, me and Sam. We came home when the girls were 5. I wanted to be with them. The every other year thing was annoying. They needed stability. I sucked it up and worked for a company."

"What kind of company?"

"Cyber researching. They wanted to replace the humans with machines. They would do our jobs and never would we lose a life. It sounded wonderful to those who didn't get joy from the adrenaline rush like I did." Amy shook her head. "It never was actually tested. A computer virus shut it all down. I was called into work early that day because of it."

"What day is that?"

"The day the world went away. It was their birthday. My girls. I had party supplies and gifts hidden under my bed and in the closet where they couldn't find them. I was supposed to pick up the cake at 2, get them at 3 and the party was at 5 when my brother got off work. By the time the party was supposed to start, the entire world had burned. I saw the missiles rise off in the distance and I ran for the mountains. I thought my heart was going to explode as I ran. The sound of thunder followed me. I made it to the mountains with a few co-workers. I turned around and stopped up on the ledge. I had to see it. It was a mistake and I knew it but I had to see it." Amy justified herself.

"What did you see?"

Amy looked up "Hell. I saw hell. A single sparkle of light dropped on the city and it exploded in a mushroom cloud of flames. A blinding white like magnesium burned through my eyes. The fire spread out and up and it grew and grew and it burned it all!" She slammed her hand on the table. "It burned everything and everyone! It was all gone!" She sobbed. "People turned to vapor, shadows on walls and streets. The blast wave was like a ripple in water and came straight toward me. It picked me up and tossed me a few miles. I landed around three miles from where I was standing. I looked back towards the city but there was nothing visable anymore. "


	12. Epilogue: Vanilla Twilight

April 20th, 2011

Amy sat in the empty room. Resigned to her past, mentally repeating it. Lot of days mourning the past, lot of nights fighting for another chance. Slowly, she pulled her handcuffed hands under herself and to her lap. She was observant of her surroundings. Amy kept her eyes glued to the camera in the far left corner. She chewed her bottom lip. Quickly, she stood up. She took her chair and threw it at the camera. The blow knocked it to the floor. Amy climbed on the table and began tugging at the vents on the ceiling. A quick jump and she was in. The alarms began blaring as she crawled through the vents as fast as she could. After a few dead ends and re-tries, she was free.

A jerk of her handcuffs and they came off in her hands. Perfect. Amy took off to the Northeast, hiding and ducking in the park behind the trees. She'd spotted a clothing store that had just closed. Amy ran to the locked storage room and picked the lock. She rummaged through some things, looking for her sizes and style. She thumbed through the camo selection and laughed to herself when she found it came in many shades. She changed her clothing and climbed to the roof. The lights of the city glittered like fallen stars and it took her breath away.

April 21, 2011

A blond man in his mid-twenties came out of a white, two-story colonial house and headed to his car parked on the street.

"Sam?" A woman called from a few feet away.

The man turned towards Amy. "Do I know you?"

She smiled and walked up to him. "We've met once or twice."

He looked her up and down. "You look familiar. Like my wife actually. "

Amy smiled sadly. "Yeah, imagine that." She said as got close enough to touch him.

"Look Miss, I'm married. "He said as he noticed her hand on his arm."

Amy took his hands and placed them on the sides of her face, keeping them their.

A sigh of relief escaped her when he relaxed and seemed to study her face. Curiosity and shock written across his face.

"Amy? How?"

She grinned.

" Can't really explain it. I'm just I am so happy to see you." She sobbed as her voice began to crack with emotion.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm glad to see you too." He said still very much confused.

Amy held his face in her hands as the sound of distant thunder began get louder and louder. "Promise me something." Amy said as a  
tear traced its way down her cheek.  
"Anything." Sam whispered.

"Promise you will never let me go. I've been withought you too long." She begged.

Sam simply nodded. She smiled sadly. "Don't be scared now, we're going together this time. Just don't let me go."

Still holding his face, she kissed him as passionately as she could, letting the memories of the hard, cruel future withought him fade away.

A flash of white light erupted off in the distance. 

The End


End file.
